In mounting hoses in commercial aircraft, the prior art uses round spacers with a hollow core that allow for the mounting of hardware (screws or bolts) to a panel or other substrate. Typically atop the spacer are either electrical, plumbing or air hose clamps. These clamps can be a variety of different materials, types or constructions. Build-up requires multiple pieces of hardware, such as screws, washers, clamps and inserts which are bonded into the panel or other substrates.